Challenges
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: A collection of FMA drabbles or fics in responce to challenges from my sister, Joh! Yaoi. Rated for content, language, and for future chapters. [Chapter 1: Broken Promise. EnvyxEd]


Ropes

Dirt

Stars

Animal

Cloth

Blisters

Crickets

Grass

Fire

Headband

**Paring: EnvyxEdo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming! **Starry eyes**

Jessie: …O.o Sis?

Joh: **Clears throat **I challenge you to a duel!

Jessie: …excuse me?

Joh: You heard me!

Jessie: Uhh… what kind of duel?

Joh: A writing duel! **Dramatic music**

Jessie: Bring it on!

Joh: Oh you bet I will!

(This is going to be a collection of one-shot challenges. We are going to give each other random words and we must make a fic out of them with a specific pairing in mind.)

**Warning**: Yaoi. These fics are going to be yaoi. But what more did ya expect from us J twins, ne?

**Challenge one**: Broken Promise

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"But Nii-san…"

"I'll be _fine,_ Al! C'mon, a State Alchemist can walk around by himself at night. I just need to turn in this report to Mustang; I promised the bastard I would as soon as I got back into the area," Ed told his anxious brother, who was standing in the doorway, wringing his hands nervously.

"But it's getting late… and it's really dark out. There's not even a moon," he insisted, watching his brother as he pulled on his red cloak and grabbed a stack of papers.

Ed paused at the doorway, sensing the actual extent of the worry Alphonse held for him in his voice. He turned around, and walked back over to the brunette. Ed gazed up at him warmly, and, although his brother was taller, reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I'll be fine, Al. I promise," Ed said as he flashed his brother a winning smile, turning back around and opening the front door.

"It's not that dangerous a trip, anyway. Just a walk to the train station. I'll take an overnighter, so I'll be there by morning. I'll be back no later than tomorrow evening," Ed reassured him.

"Tell Winry and Pinako where I'm going," he added as an afterthought. He began to close the door, but froze just long enough to hear what Al called after him; "Just be careful, Nii-san!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ed yelled from the other side of the door to the Rockbell residence, rolling his eyes to himself playfully. He looked up at the night sky, scattered with bright, twinkling stars. He sighed, and started the trek to the station.

Ed shivered and pulled the cloak closer around him, grateful that he'd thought to bring it along at the last minute; the night air was cool. He clutched his precious report to his chest, and continued, his echoing footsteps the only other noise that broke the deep silence of the late night besides the crickets.

Alphonse was right; it _was_ pretty dark out. There were no lights whatsoever, and there was no moon to illuminate his path in the slightest. In no time, he found himself stumbling along, nearly tripping at some points. Eventually, he _did_ trip over a stone, and with a yelp of surprise, tumbled forward over his feet.

"Damnit," Ed groaned, rubbing his back before getting up with a slight wince. He paused to brush the dirt off of his clothes, and began to gather the papers that had slipped from his grasp. Cursing softly under his breath, he bent over to pick up the last one, but it was dragged along by a sudden gust of wind.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ed yelled after it angrily, giving chase to the important sheet. His footsteps slowed until he finally came to a halt, squinting to see up ahead where someone had picked up the paper. Sighing in relief, he started jogging forward.

"Hey, thanks a lot," Ed called out as he stopped mere feet away from them. The stranger said nothing, and Ed found himself taking the time to make out the appearance of the person. _'Funny,'_ he thought, _'I should be able to see them more clearly, seeing how close we are...'_

"Ah, could I get that back?" Ed asked, moving closer so that he could reach out his hand for them to hand it over to him, still trying to make out the person's face. And yet, said person didn't move to give him back the paper or anything; they just… stood there. As if waiting for recognition to hit Ed.

Ed felt a sudden chill run down his spine, and he realized he was receiving a very strange vibe. _'There's something wrong here… Argh, why does it have to be so damn dark… I don't get it… why can't I see him better; is he wearin' all black or something?' _

All black.

Waiting for recognition.

Ed could suddenly sense the smirk the other must be wearing all too easily.

Ed's eyes widened in horror, and he took a staggering step back. He moved to withdraw his outstretched hand, but a hand that didn't belong to him flew up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer.

A smirk that Ed knew all too well accompanied (almost teasing) violet eyes. And even though there was no light, they seemed to glow from underneath his headband, like a cat's.

"I'm not supposed to let you hand in that _accurate _report on the Philosopher's Stone, 'O chibi-san. Looks like I'll just have to stop you here, ne?" the Sin taunted the shocked blonde, before abruptly tackling the chibi to the ground.

Ed snapped back to reality when he registered that he was lying on the damp grass, all papers out of his grasp, scattered around the ground, while the Homunculus pinned him down. He flushed, realizing their position, and tried to push the larger form off of his own.

Ed's futile attempts to escape were rewarded with a mirthless laugh, and a punch to the head. Ed gasped and blinked quickly, trying to cling to the consciousness that was threatening to leave him right then and there. Envy grabbed a fistful of golden hair, and lifted Edward's head.

"I've never heard you gasp like that before, Edo; I think I rather like it," Envy purred into Ed's ear, letting his head crash back down to the ground painfully, long hair still in his fist.

"My orders were to stop you; they never said anything about what to do _afterwards_," Envy grinned. Ed mustered all the energy he had to look up at the shape shifter, lift a hand, and flick him off.

Envy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"How cute; the Fullmetal _pipsqueak_ still has some spark left in him. Well, I _was_ counting on that, anyway; this will just make everything _all_ the more interesting," Envy chuckled, letting Ed's silky hair slip from his grasp to move the hand down to his side, searching for something.

Ed, slowly regaining his full consciousness back, was aware that Envy was tying his wrists together with rope --_'W-where'd he… get… the rope?'_-- before getting up and off his body, allowing him to breathe correctly again for the moment.

Struggling to see what was going on, Ed tilted his head back to see Envy step back from tying the other end of the rope around a sturdy sapling just a foot or two away from where he lay on the ground.

"Well, then…" Envy drawled, bending over, and leaning down so that his face was mere inches away from Ed's, "…what should I do with you, hmm?" Ed glared, still trying to gather the strength to speak; his head had nearly stopped spinning from the previous brutal treatment.

"I think we'll start with this." Envy reached down, grabbed a fistful of Ed's cloak, and easily ripped it off. He hung the torn cloth from one of the braches of the little tree, gazing at it thoughtfully.

"Maybe I'll get someone to mend this for me to wear, ne?" Envy grinned at the prospect of wearing his chibi's trademark coat.

"You're an asshole," Ed hissed, twisting his wrists violently in an attempt to slip the tightly bound ropes off. Envy tsked loudly, and slapped him across the face.

"Now, now, chibi. Don't get so feisty just yet; we wanna save that kinda energy for _later,_" Envy said in a sultry voice that managed to bring a blush back to the teen's face.

"Let me the fuck _go_," Ed ground out through tightly clenched teeth, wincing as Envy ignored him completely and continued to tear off his shirt.

"Will you at _least_ fucking tell me what the _fuck_ you're doing?" Ed yelled, trying to mask his fear, though his voice cracked, betraying how he really felt. Envy paused to look at the frightened Elric, and, instead of answering vocally, crushed his lips against the blonde's in a heated kiss.

Ed was shocked into motionlessness and he lay there, wide eyed, while Envy nipped at his lips. Involuntarily, they parted, and Envy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm, moist cavern.

Ed was brought back to reality by an unfamiliar sensation that was Envy's tongue searching his mouth, and instinctively bit down as hard as he could. Envy flinched at the unexpected interruption, and he quickly pulled away, touching his fingers to his mouth and drawing them back to see blood.

Ed made a face, and turned his head to the side, spitting out the taste of Envy's blood. _'Eww…gross…waitaminute, what the **fuck**?'_

"What the hell was _that,_ you fucking animal?" Ed screeched, glaring incredulously at the shape shifter sitting on top of him.

"…That's it," Envy growled, not a trace of the previous playfulness in his voice. Ed blinked, and paled, realizing with a sinking feeling that he'd finally managed to piss off the usually cool, composed Homunculus.

Envy, who at this point was shaking with suppressed rage, got off of the chibi so that he could yank the teen's pants off, along with his underwear. He got up to shape-shift his own clothing away, leaving him naked as well.

The cool air hit Ed's fully exposed body and he shivered, still twisting his wrists, although the motion was much weaker than before, almost as though he was giving up… before Envy sprawled on top of him.

Golden eyes glared vehemently up into narrowed, hate-filled ones, and he suddenly bucked, trying to throw off the Sin lying on top of him.

"Oh, are we so eager, Chibi?" Envy spat, grinding their hips together forcefully, almost painfully. Ed began to talk back, but could only make a strangled noise when the unexpected motion threw him off.

"I'm not gonna play nice anymore, Edo," Envy hissed. Ed blinked, staring coolly back.

"When were you _ever_ playing nice?" Ed growled angrily. Envy chuckled mirthlessly.

"Ya got me there," Envy replied, shrugging the comment off, before thrusting into the small body beneath him without another word.

Ed's mouth opened into a soundless scream, his eyes closing tightly as he braced himself against the sudden intrusion. He made a few choked noises before the pain finally clicked in his mind, and he was finally able to let out a wail of agony.

Ed opened his eyes, and looked up through tear-blurred vision to see Envy staring down at him, smiling spitefully, amethyst eyes burning like fire.

Envy continued to slam into the blonde, increasing the intensity and the frequency of his thrusts with each scream that he managed to tear from Ed's throat.

"N-no… no… pl- En…vy… S-sto--" Ed could only whimper small words, barely able to string the syllables together.

"That's right, Edo. Say my name," Envy smirked sadistically, turning Ed's words against him. He did his best to cover the pleasure that was filling his being. How _long_ he'd been waiting for this chance.

"F-fuck…y-you," Ed gasped out, fisting his hands in the long grass, and clenching them tightly.

Envy smirked to himself, slamming even harder into the body writhing in pain beneath him. Finally, Envy tensed and allowed a sigh of pleasure to escape his lips as he released into the blonde. Ed became stock-still beneath the now-sated Homunculus, save his heavy, desperate panting.

Envy roughly pulled out of the young alchemist, ignoring the pained whimper that accompanied the sudden motion. Standing up with a languid stretch, the Sin shape-shifted his clothes back, smirking down at the silent blonde.

Envy leaned down to rip off the ropes that bound the teen's wrists, to reveal large, red blisters. Envy whistled, and put his hand on his hip.

"Wow. I really did a number on you, Fullmetal," Envy sneered, before leaning down to kiss him briefly and simply walking away.

Ed stared after Envy's figure with hurt, glazed eyes, until he disappeared into the darkness surrounding him. At last, he let out a broken sigh along with a dry sob. Tears continued to stream from his dull, golden eyes as he gazed up at the small lights that lit up the sky.

And although the pain he felt –both physically and mentally– nearly pushed him to the loss of consciousness, Ed found he could really only focus on one thought…

'_Al… I broke my promise… I'm sorry… _So_ sorry…'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Hah! See? I did it!

Joh: **Crosses arms **Well… I guess ya did…

Jessie: **Grins** I'd like to see _you_ try!

Joh: Oh, I will!

(These challenges are gonna keep on coming, so keep an eye out for them! Please review!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
